


Prompts, Drabbles, and Ficlets

by lannisterlion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterlion/pseuds/lannisterlion
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts, drabbles, and ficlets for Rebelcaptain.





	1. 001 - Shy about Sex

Smutty prompt - Shy About Sex

\---

It wasn’t as if it was Jyn’s first time. She’d had a few quick and dirty tumbles in the dark, with a man grunting on top of her as he made hard, impatient thrusts. Truly, she’d seen sex as an annoyance and wondered why in the hell people bothered.

She’d expected it to be that way with Cassian. And, for once, she hadn’t been bitter about it - if anyone was going to climb on top of her and grunt for two minutes, she supposed it wouldn’t be so terrible if it was Cassian. She’d come to enjoy kissing him, at least, and hoped that maybe he’d kiss her enough so she could have some enjoyment as well.

And then - then he forgot to turn the lights off once they were undressed. The way his eyes grazed across her body hungrily made her think that perhaps it wasn’t an accident. Jyn felt exposed, a bit self-conscious as his eyes raked across her. And then she felt Cassian’s hand where hers had fallen so often to relieve her sexual frustrations.

Jyn gasped slightly and closed her legs, trapping Cassian’s hand.

“Are you alright…?” Cassian asked, concern written across his face. His body was still and he’d made no effort to move, waiting until Jyn was ready for him again.

“You don’t have to - I don’t like sex.” She swallowed hard, searching Cassian’s face which was tightening even more.

“Jyn - if you want to stop, _need_ to stop - I understand.” 

And Jyn could tell what he was thinking, that she’d been assaulted or abused in some way. She shook her head fervently, cautiously opened her legs again.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just - I don’t get the hype. I can’t come with someone else. So - you might as well not bother.”

“Can I - can I try something?” Cassian asked, slowly moving his hand away. 

Jyn felt herself flushing. Part of her wanted roll over on her stomach just so Cassian wouldn’t have to see how red she was turning, as if she was a shy little teenager who’d just gotten her first kiss. But there was a level of trust she gave Cassian that she’d never given anyone else before. After Scarif, a bond had formed between them that seemed unshakable. And even though part of her wanted to reach for the blanket and cover herself, the other part of her shakily nodded, trusting him.

“Y - yes,” she said tentatively. 

“If you don’t like it, tell me to stop and I will. Right then, no questions asked.” And Jyn knew that Cassian meant it. He’d never pushed her, was almost infuriating with the way he treated her like a piece of fragile glass. It’d taken a couple of months before he stopped asking to kiss her, before he stopped asking to hold her hand or touch her. Before the two of them trusted each other in whatever it was that they had.

“I know, Cassian. I do. I want to try, to see if I can. I want to like it with you.”

That was the response that Cassian needed. She expected him to hoist her legs over his waist and thrust inside of her, but instead, he scooted a bit further down the bed, his hands slowly parting her legs wider for him.

Jyn had only thought she felt exposed before - this was something totally different. It was _weird_ , for one, and it felt like the same way a med droid might examine her. Her legs shook, fighting the urge to close to again and shoo Cassian away, but she’d promised him she would _try_. So she looked at the ceiling, her eyes closed tight.

And then she felt the first brush of his tongue against her clit and it felt - strange. She resisted the urge again to clamp her thighs around him in an attempt to feel less exposed. Her hands gripped the sheets - not out of pleasure, but as a way to ground herself as she felt his tongue flick against her again and again.

But soon enough her grip relaxed as the strange sensation started to bring heat pooling into into her belly. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, tensing when Cassian’s tongue hit _just the right spot_. And that seemed to be the hint that he needed, as his tongue started to swipe across in a pattern, one that made her bite her lip. 

She lifted her head, chanced a glance down. Cassian’s head was firmly between her thighs, his arms holding her tight as his tongue kept working her. The _sight_ of it was enough to make her burn more. 

And then he really started to play with her.

He ran his tongue up her slit, smirking up at her with devilish eyes. Jyn didn’t feel the need to close her legs - didn’t feel the need to do anything at all but shiver in anticipation. Cassian’s thumb took over the work on her clit as his tongue circled her entrance, making Jyn’s thighs start to quiver. 

“Cassian -“ she started, unsure what to tell him to do.

He lifted his head for a second, making her nearly whimper from the loss of his tongue. “Shh, shh - let me take care of you…”

And he lowered his head once more, his glorious tongue returning to her clit with a renewed sense of purpose. She felt him slip one finger inside of her, curling until he found a sweet spot inside of her that she hadn’t known she had.

“Oh, Cassian - Force, right there, _right there_ ,” Jyn mewled, biting her lip. Cassian obliged her, adding in his middle finger as well and curling both simultaneously, pumping in a rhythm as his tongue toyed with her.

Jyn could feel her pleasure curling in the pit of her belly, a familiar sensation she’d only ever managed to give herself. Her toes curled and she sat up, transfixed by the sight of Cassian between her legs, intent on satisfying her. As his eyes flicked up to meet her, shadowed under his heavy eyelashes, Jyn came undone under his gaze, finally giving into him.

She was sure he’d just made her come harder than she ever had before. She’d only ever had time to quickly take care of herself, a rush to get a quick release. Her body seemed to be buzzing and, to her surprise, she found herself reaching down to run her hand through Cassian’s hair. It was an affectionate gesture, one that was rare for her to dole out.

“Feel good?” Cassian asked, pressing soft kisses along her thighs.

“Yes.. can - can you do that again?” Jyn asked softly, feeling a blush creep back along her neck.

“Do you want me to right now?” Cassian asked, small little smirk forming on his lips.

Jyn simply nodded, biting her lip. And Cassian was happy to oblige.


	2. 002 - One Naked, the Other Clothed

Smutty Prompt - One Clothed, the Other Not

\---

“This is hardly _fair_ ,” Cassian complained, growling as Jyn ran her hands across his thighs. He was fully naked, sitting on the flimsy, cold metal chair that’d been provided to him by the Alliance. He’d obliged her suggestion to let her tie his hands behind the chair with a flimsy scarf; he could easily get out of it if he wanted, but he’d let Jyn have her fun first.

“Who said I was going to be fair?” She asked, moving so close that he could feel her breath on his cock. Cassian groaned and bit his lip hard, half tempted to free himself to put an end to the teasing. Jyn was still fully dressed, apparently determined tease him to distraction.

“Payback is a bitch, just remember…” Cassian grunted through clenched teeth, his toes curling as her lips ghosted across the shaft of his cock.

“Be a good boy and shut up.” And that shouldn’t have sent a jolt of excitement through him, but it did, and Cassian promptly shut his mouth.

Jyn slowly stood up and straddled Cassian, her hand wrapping around his cock. Beads of sweat started to break out on his forehead as she alternated between stroking him slowly and pressing his cock against the rough material of her pants. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked, clearly entertained by the tight furrow that’d formed between his brow as he fought to stay in control.

“You’re evil,” he murmured as her thumb slowly slid across the head of his cock. 

“I could stop.”

“D - don’t -” And it made Cassian flush from how damn needy he sounded.

Jyn leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his, backing away before he could attempt to deepen the kiss. Her hand started to pump him faster, and, Force, it _did_ feel good. He rolled his hips up, desperate to feel in control. Jyn _tsk’ed_ a bit at him, slowing her hand.

“Are you going to be a good boy and stay still?” she asked, releasing him and instead rolling his cock against her clothed crotch.

Cassian’s head fell back, though he nodded. Seemingly satisfied, Jyn started her ministrations again, pumping his cock in a steady rhythm. He was tempted to roll his hips again, but knew there would probably be hell to pay for it. Besides, once he was in his right mind again, he planned on giving Jyn a taste of her medicine.

“Do you want to come, Cassian?” Jyn crooned, leaning forward to press soft kisses to his forehead, nose, and then mouth. 

“Uh huh…” he managed, nodding his head. He leaned forward as she started to back off, chasing her for a real kiss. Jyn chuckled in response.

“I don’t think you really want to come.” Though her hand didn’t slow, she had a lopsided smirk on her face. She was toying with him and they both knew it.

“I really, _really_ want you to make me come, Jyn. Please - Force, _please_!” Cassian was nearly breathless, desperate from the building heat that was pooling in his belly. He’d been aching from her teasing for too long.

Jyn seemed satisfied with his answer. Her other hand slipped between them to pump his shaft as her thumb circled the head of his cock at the same time. “Come for me, then.”

That was all that he needed. He chanted Jyn’s name like prayer as he came, spilling all over her dark pants as she pumped him dry. He was panting at the end, head lolling backwards. Jyn’s lips peppered kisses all along his exposed neck.

“You are so going to pay…” Cassian finally managed, twisting his wrists until the scarf fell off and he was free.


	3. 003 - Extensive, Prolonged Makeouts

Smutty Prompt - Extensive, Prolonged Makeouts

\---

The blue light of hyperspace lit up the cockpit brightly and their old junker of a ship rattled occasionally, jolting the crew around slightly. Cassian should have been sleeping; he’d be faced with an extensive debrief once they returned to Hoth, and it wasn’t as if the rest of the crew hadn’t taken advantage of the downtime. Even Kay was powered down in the back of the ship.

“I never get used to how beautiful it is.” Jyn’s voice caused Cassian’s attention to sharpen once more; he hadn’t heard her sneak into the cockpit. Now, however, her bare feet lightly made a soft padding noise as she unceremoniously dumped herself into his lap.

Cassian wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as she weaseled an arm around his neck. “You should be sleeping,” he murmured.

“So should you.” Her fingers began to idly brush through the hair at the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

“I’m not tired.” Which was both true and a lie. Cassian was perpetually tired, though when he reached a certain level of exhausted, adrenalin made it impossible for him to sleep.

“Me either. It’s cold without you.” Which made him chuckle. He’d endured plenty of nights with Jyn’s ice-cold feet pressed against his calves, desperate for warmth as she shivered against him. 

“My poor Jyn…” Cassian slowly leaned up until he could kiss her, sweetly and chastely. Jyn smiled against him.

“Warm me up?”

And her lips became a bit more insistent against his as her nails lightly scratched his scalp. Cassian let out a small groan as her teeth started slowly nip his bottom lip. He slid his own hand through her hair, lightly pulling her off of him so he could take control. His lips pressed against hers again, his tongue darting out between them. He didn’t have tease her for a response - her own mouth was open and wanting.

He slid his hand out of her hair and down her back, until he reached the hem of her (his) shirt, slipping his hand underneath. She really _was_ cold and his hand slowly ran up and down her back to try to warm her up.

Jyn let out a soft little sigh into his mouth, pulling back just so she could press a kiss to the corners of his mouth, and then along his jaw. Cassian bit his lip, still slowly rubbing her back as she made a point to kiss wherever she could before returning to his lips with a renewed fervor. His tongue slipped back into her mouth as he pulled her closer, sliding his hand along her side and up.

Jyn’s free hand slid between them, untucking Cassian’s shirt so her nails could skirt along Cassian’s belly, causing him to gasp softly. She chuckled, pulling away so she could appreciate his face and the tiny knot that formed between his brows when he was getting worked up.

“You’re going to start something you can’t finish,” Cassian warned, pressing their foreheads together so he could steal quick kisses from Jyn’s soft, plump lips.

“I’ll finish it when we get back to base…”

“We still have three hours ‘til then, and then I’ll have a long debrief…”

“Then you better not get too excited.” Jyn smirked as her nails ran through the coarse hair just under his navel.

Cassian had no response, simply sucked her bottom lip before meshing their mouths together once more.

Hours later, after arriving on Hoth, Cassian rushed into the debrief room with swollen, red lips and a darkening hickey on his neck. Thankfully, no one in the room made a comment, though he could hardly ignore the sniggers and sly looks. Jyn really was going to be the death of him.


End file.
